Patch Notes: May 31, 2017
Assassin Alarak *Level 4 **Chaos Reigns (Q) ***Damage bonus for hitting 15 enemy Heroes reduced from 60 to 50 ***Damage bonus for hitting 2 enemy Heroes with a single cast of Discord Strike reduced from 60 to 50 ***Damage bonus for hitting 3 enemy Heroes with a single cast of Discord Strike increased from 60 to 80 **Show of Force (Passive) ***Damage increased from 70 to 77 *Level 13 **Pure Malice (Passive) ***Sadism gained per Ally death increased from 6 to 10% ***Maximum Sadism bonus increased from 30 to 40% **Rite of Rak'Shir (Active) ***Sadism bonus for killing the targeted Hero reduced from 6 to 5% Cassia *Level 1 **Charged Strikes (Active) ***No longer causes attacks to bounce when attacking Structures. Ragnaros *Level 1 **Sulfuras Hungers (Q) ***Bonus damage upon quest completion reduced from 100 to 90 *Level 4 **Catching Fire (Passive) ***Health regen reduced from 1.5 to 1.25 *Level 13 **Cauterized Wounds (Q) ***Healing bonus reduced from 50 to 40% Samuro *Wind Walk (E) **Cooldown increased from 13 to 15 seconds **Duration increased from 8 to 10 seconds Zul'jin *Guillotine ® **Can no longer be interrupted. Once cast, the axe is falling. Specialist Probius ;Abilities *Disruption Pulse (Q) **Damage decreased from 150 to 142 *Pylon Overcharge ® **Damage reduced from 52 to 48 ;Talents *Level 4 **Turbo Charged (Z) ***Movement Speed bonus decreased from 20 to 10% *Level 7 **Particle Accelerator (Q) ***Damage cap bonus increased from 40 to 50% *Level 13 **Aggressive Matrix (D) ***Damage bonus increased from 25 to 35% **Shield Battery (Probius) (D) ***Shield amount reduced by roughly 8% Support Tassadar ;Stats *Basic Attack damage increased from 12 to 15 ;Abilities *Plasma Shield (Q) **Life steal amount increased from 30 to 45% ;Talents *Level 4 **Khala's Embrace (Q) ***Life steal amount increased from 60 to 90% Tyrande ;Abilities *Shadowstalk ® **Cooldown reduced from 30 to 20 seconds **Mana cost reduced from 50 to 40 ;Talents *Level 1 **Ranger (W) ***Added functionality: ****Now also increases Sentinel Width by 25% **Ranger's Mark (D) ***Basic Attacks required per decreased from 60 to 50 *Level 7 **Huntress' Fury (D) ***Splash range increased by roughly 30% Warrior Anub'arak ;Abilities *Burrow Charge (E) **Cooldown increased from 12 to 14 seconds ;Talents *Level 4 **Bed of Barbs (Q) ***Movement Speed slow reduced from 30 to 25% *Level 16 **Epicenter (E) ***Cooldown reduction decreased from 1.5 to 1.25 seconds Dehaka ;Abilities *Dark Swarm (W) **Duration increased from 3 to 3.5 seconds *Brushstalker (Z) **Movement Speed buff duration increased from 1 to 2 seconds, and amount increased from 15 to 20% ;Talents *Level 1 **Enhanced Agility (Trait) ***Movement Speed buff duration increased from 3 to 5 seconds D.Va ;Abilities *Boosters (Q) **Cooldown reduced from 10 to 9 seconds **Cooldown before being able to cancel the ability decreased from 1 to .5 seconds. ;Talents *Level 1 **Hit the Nitrous (Q) ***Movement Speed reduced from 375 to 325% ***The tooltip was adjusted to reflect the Movement Speed bonus, instead of the total speed, which is why these numbers will now appear 100% lower. **Pro Moves (Passive) ***Movement Speed duration increased from 1 to 1.25 seconds *Level 13 **Ablative Armor (Passive) ***Reduce the threshold where Ablative Armor is active from 5% to 4% of D.Va’s maximum Health. *Level 16 **GG, WP (E) ***Damage bonus reduced from 75 to 50% :Developer Comment: D.Va’s winrate has risen steadily since release, as most of our new Heroes do, and secured her position as “#1 Mech Nexus, GG NO RE”. These adjustments will help Boosters feel better to use, and also even out the viability of the Talents at level 1. Ablative Armor was triggering a lot more often than we thought it should, so D.Va decided that we needed to nerf this. Lastly, GG WP was really strong at the tier, so we’re tuning the damage down slightly so that it isn’t always the must pick option. E.T.C. ;Stats *Attack Speed increased from 1 to 1.25 attacks per second. ;Talents *Level 16 **Aggressive Shredding (E) ***Cooldown reduction per Basic Attack reduced from 1 to .75 seconds Bug Fixes ;A.I. *D.Va: Veteran and Elite D.Va A.I. will now use Call Mech more frequently. ;Art *Alarak: Discord Strike's visual effects now properly match its crossbar area of effect. ;Heroes, Abilities, and Talents *Alarak: Extended Lightning's tooltip now correctly states that quest rewards will be granted after hitting 3 Heroes with the center of Lightning Surge. *Alarak: Fixed an issue in which Lightning Surge dealt less damage than intended to enemy Heroes hit between Alarak and his primary target. *Auriel: After learning Resurrect, Misha and Rexxar will no longer generate separate Spirits when Rexxar is killed. *D.Va: Players will now correctly earn takedown credit toward certain Hero Talents and Abilities, like Seasoned Marksman or Li-Ming’s Critical Mass, after destroying D.Va’s Mech. *Tyrande: Basic Attacks against enemy Heroes affected by a Hunter's Mark that was applied by Celestial Wrath will now correctly splash to nearby Heroes and Mercenaries. ;User Interface *Emojis: Fixed an issue in which unintended emojis could overwrite portions of long-hand emoji codes that were typed in manually. *Loot Chests: Fixed an issue that could generate an error after opening a D.Va Hero-Specific Loot Chest. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes